ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ethereal Void
It is really difficult to describe what the Etheral Void is. It looks like space, but actually people can live within it. The best explanation would be, that it is somehow an alternate dimension connected to magic, and only accessable through magical means. Despite this, the Void is far from empty, there are quite a number of constructs in there. The Etheral Void was first visited in Ultima IV, with the Shrine of Spirituality. The same in Ultima V and VI, but only in Ultima VI, the Void got its final apperance. In Ultima Underworld II, a vastly different part of the Void was visited. In Ultima VII/2 and VIII, the Void again was visited. Actually, the Guardian abducted the Avatar from the Void at the end of Ultima VII/2. The concept of the Void was screwed up in Ultima IX, where it was far too much changed. Shrine of Spirituality The Shrine of Spirituality rests on a floating platform in the Etheral Void, a masterpiece construction of the mages of Britannia. The only way to enter, and exit the shrine is through a Moongate. Thankfully, an exit Moongate is always available at the shrine. The shrine changed little in its history, but in Ultima VII, it was the place, where the Time Lord was imprisoned and the Avatar had the task of freeing him from his prison. The Shrine of Spirituality seen in Ultima Underworld II can't be the real Shrine, since it is too different. More likely, it is a dream image of the real shrine, which is somewhere else. The Shrine in Ultima IX is seen as non-canon. Dark Path A huge platform construction floating in the Etheral Void. The Dark Path was created by the Ophidians for fast travel over the Serpent Isle. With the help of a Serpent Jawbone, it is possible to use a Serpent Gate to teleport to the platform. Having the right tooth in the jawbone opens the right gates to the Serpent Gates on the Dark Path, which in return led back to various points on the Serpent Isle. The Avatar used the Dark Path in Ultima VII/2 to travel fast over the Serpent Isle. Dream World A really strange place visited in Ultima Underworld II. People can apppear there when dreaming. It is a strange place of floating paths and gateways, actually seperated into five different zones: Blue, Orange, Red, Yellow and Purple. A dream image of the Shrine of Spirituality also exists there. The place is dangerous, because the Gazers, Daemons and Brain Creatures there are quite real, having found this to be a good place to live. The Avatar visited this place in Underworld II to destroy the place of power and find the Blackrock gem. Mythian's House Mythian in Pagan is a really powerful mage, so he had pulled the interitor of his house into the Etheral Void. The Avatar visited it in Ultima VIII. Mythian himself however considers this feat as nothing extraordinary at all, wondering how the Avatar could think of it as fantastic. Realm of the Titans A platform floating in the Etheral Void. In its middle is a great pentagram, whose only purpose is to be the base for the Obselisk of Pagan. Also, the private elementar planes of the four Titans Lithos, Hydros, Stratos and Pyros can be found here, accessable through teleport gates. The platform is infested with Changelings, yet the Avatar used the pentagram to recreate the Obelisk to leave Pagan behind. Category:Other Worlds